1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing a cable transferring electricity or signals to an electric device. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for securing a cable which can be disassembled without pulling a cable provided at an end of the cable from an outer case of the electric device, such as a monitor, and a monitor comprising the same.
2. Related Art
Typically, an electronic device such as a monitor has outer cases, that is, a front case and a rear case, and a cathode ray tube is installed therein. In addition, circuit boards and a metal bracket, which receives the circuit boards, are installed within a frame. Furthermore, one or more cables for transferring an external signal or electrical signal to or from the circuit board is employed. Thus, the cable must be provided with a connector at one end for securing the cable to an external device, and the cable is secured at the other end to the circuit board within the electrical device or monitor.
The problem with such arrangements resides in the fact that, when an outer case and a cable securing device are used, the entire cable must be pulled away from the electric device or monitor during assembly or disassembly, and this consumes much effort and time. Moreover, considerable inefficiency is experienced when the cable is long. Furthermore, often, it is necessary to provide a hole which is large enough to accommodate the size of the connector, but the relatively large size of a hole increases the chances that contaminants, such as dirt, will find their way into the electrical device. One solution to this problem resides in the provision of a piece for covering the hole, but this increases assembly time as well as effort involved in assembling the device.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a device having an outer case which does not interfere with a cable employed with the device during assembly or disassembly of the device, and there is also the need to provide an apparatus for securing the cable to the outer case. Furthermore, there is a need to develop an outer case for an apparatus for securing a cable and an outer case for the electric device which can reduce the time and the effort needed for assembly of the electric device.